Mobian Riders (rp)
Quick summary before sudden glitch Dunno how this page got COMPLETELY erased, but at least I have most of the rp in my head before we begin. First, everyone participated in a race Dr. Eggman has created. As a price, the Fenrir Garnet was given as the first place prize. However, Asonja and his friends got ahead, defeated Eggman and got the Fenrir Garnet back After the Race, everyone went home and took a long useful nap. However, there were still many drawbacks. Asonja was kidnapped by Bone (A former friend of Raven's) and was almost killed. However, Raven came by and thwarted his plans forever, rescuing Asonja. Afterwards, Raven reunites with her brother, Jinx. It was a rather happy reunion afterwards and soon joined the Nimagi Freedom Fighters Although, evil was still lurking about. Dr. Eggman had hired a professional assassin named Zhao and pained him to kill Axel. When they fought, it was said that Zhao had killed Shira, breaking Axel for the rest of the fight. That was, when he went to the past to change history, erasing Axel from the present timeline, devastating everyone. That was until Raven found a teleporter and everyone went to the past to fix the chaos caused by Zhao/ Once they arrived, they are found WAY back into the past (Im guessing around 2000 BC). Everyone met Axel's ancestor Altair, leader of their tribe. They explained to our heroes that a rivalry was occurring with the opposing tribe nearby adding to their suspicion that Zhao behind the attacks. As they were on the run (and after a quick battle with the other tribe), Altair suggested that they should train for the time being and take a break in the forest. They did but after a nightmare Asonja had experienced, he accidentally burnt down the forest 168 years prior to its exact date, sending Axel in an absolute rage. Almost getting into a fight between the two, Raven stepped in and took Asonja's blame, separating the two. Afterwards, they get into another fight unlocking Asonja's potential. However he was slowly killing himself from overheating his entire body, burning his internal body and refusing to calm down. It was at this point, where we continue our story. Act I FAxel sighed. "dont cmon stop..." Asonja continues to burn, growling until the damage really started to show. He puked blood on the ground that was LITERALLY in flames. Axel then noticed how dangerous this was becoming. "Asonja as your leader I DEMAND that you stop before you kill your self!!" Axel started to tense up. He still refused and puked more "I'll...never take orders from you..." "Asonja you will listen to me because im trying to help you!!" Axel bent down to meet Asonja's eye level. He only scoffed and looked away. His eyes were fading. "Y-yeah right...when would you ever help me..." "Tell me, when has he ever not helped you, Asonja..? There seems no point in killing yourself for nothing. Don't you have something to live for? Adventures? Avenging your parents..?" A voice nagged Asonja's mind, though it seemed quiet and distant. Asonja winced, and looked away from Raven, trying to ignore the voice. He was silent, but continued staying as is. "You seem to grow weaker, yet your friends don't want you to die. How will it feel to lose everything you care and love? Your friends have been on the same route.. But you must conquer your fears, like them. End this, and you will.." The voice grew louder, almost shouting at him from inside his mind. He gripped his head and shuts his eyes. The fire vanished and his body steamed as boiling tears came out. "Youre right...what the hell am I doing...This just makes everything worse..." Axel reached his hands out. " Stop this please your my brother Brothers dont let each other die..." Raen put a hand on Asonja's shoulder, but was silent. She couldn't think of words to calm him down. Asonja didnt grab Axels hand but lays there, still crying. "I let my family down...even you guys...Everytime I get weaker, I screw things up...which it all the time..." Asonja wasnt that clear with his words since he kept crying. "It's not if you make mistakes, but when.. Because we all do.. So don't blame yourself, alright?" Raven murmured quietly. He sniffled as a responce and nodded. "O-okay...s-so you're...not mad at me...?" He asked. "I don't see how I could be.." She murmured, and let go of his shoulder. For some reason, she looked.. Older and wiser, although nothing had seemed to happen to make her that. Asonja didnt seem to notice but he got up and laid down on his bunk. "Thanks Raven...Sometimes I wish I didn't have any powers at all...like when I was still a kid..." Axel got up and walked to the exit. "Im going to talk with my ancestor about battle strategies." Asonja said nothing to Axel's plan but instead laid on the bunk, tears still visible. Raven glanced at Asonja, but said nothing. "I'm gonna go get some sleep.." She murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she turned away, and started walking off. Asonja got up and followed her for a while but turned toward the direction of the teleporter. "Have a good sleep Raven. I'll see you back home..." "Night.." She muttered, and went back to her bunk. Before even taking two steps through the door, she collapsed on the bunk, and fell asleep. Asonja got on the teleporter and turned it on. He mutters "You all dont need me...Im just...'dead'weight." He growled and teleported back to the present time. Raven didn't hear him, since she was asleep. But she did start to have a nightmare, which was guessed easily from all her twitching... Suddenly, she was woken up by someone shaking her. "Raven, get up!" Meanwhile, with Komerl, he had a dream while he's outside guarding the place where everyone is and wakes up..... "Hidden rage....War.....Key...True power...Locked potential...Conflict.....Super Emeralds....Friends killed.....Me?" ''He thought as he remembered what he just saw in his dream. He looks at the moon as the wind blows around him and the clouds darken. '"DAMN IT!" '''Komerl shouts in as he bangs his fists to the ground in agony. "What the heck is wrong with me?!" He then cries in emotional pain and heartbreak again as lighhtning crackles around his fur. Axel and Altair stand infront of a huge picture of the island, at a closer glance they where only paying attention to Mt. Freyacuz. The only light that was small wall torch near them. Axel saw a bright blue beam of light of the teleporter. Someone had went home without anyone's permission. Raven woke up immediately, and looked around. "What? Who's there?" She called out quietly, looking a bit scared. Raven heard a machine gun load up and flicked off of safety. "Dont be so alarmed Raven. It's just me." It was Future Asonja with an M4A1 Carbine with him with Dual Desert Eagles on his side. He had his mouth covered with a black bandanna. "What are you doing with a M4- Er, never mind. But what are you doing here?" She asked, getting up into a sitting position. He pulls the bandanna off his mouth. "I just came back from War. Came to check up on everything and it seems that Asonja as went back to the present timeline...He gave up hope and went home..." His left eyes shined blue and a small blue flame appeared there before vanishing quickly. She blinked, looking down. "Yeah, I can definitely imagine him doing that. Look, I need to get him back here. I can't have him- YOU giving up hope. Don't let anyone see me, alright? Tell them I'm on a walk." She muttered, and stood up. Future Asonja put the side of his gun at Raven's stomach, halting her. "No. Give him time to think about what he needs to do. It's his fate. You cannot change his fate." "But-" She stopped herself, but then continued, "Fine.. But what else can I do? Nightmares are haunting my sleep, I can't ever sleep peacefully. I need something to do.." She muttered, and pushed the gun away from her stomach. He sighed and he puts the gun on his back. It was so big for him, it was almost his size but he had a bit of leg room with it. "I understand. You can start by going back home to check on Asonja. He should be at the base planning for something. After you get him back, perhaps you should check on Komerl...Hate to say it but the poor lad's heartbroken for some reason and I cant help him. Im not that good with cooperation. I need go back to the War so...I'll be back soon." He pulls out his device and he vanishes. "Alright.." Raven muttered, and walked out. Looking both ways before she went, she ran across the clearing towards the teleporter. Once she got there, She teleported back to the (Idk, Present? Future?) and looked around for Asonja. (Present .3.) She finds Present Asonja on the Base table, talking with Dr. Eggman. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean...I understand we BOTH hate Axel in our own ways...but teaming up with me?" Dr. Eggman said. "Well, yeah. With your intelligence and with my luring abilities, I can pull Axel into your trap in a snap of a finger!" Asonja said, tapping a pen on the table. "Well...if you're so sure I can get to work on my new version of Metal Axel..." Dr. Eggman says before looking up and noticing Raven. "Oh...your girlfriend's here..." Asonja didnt turn around, but Eggman could see that Asonja was pale now. "So this is what you've been planning..?" She said quietly. "This..?" She muttered again. Glaring at them, she said nothing for a while. "I'm not his girlfriend.. And probably never will be, due to your change of heart, Asonja.. Whatever. I won't stop you.." She snarled, and turned heel, starting to walk away. She looked over her shoulder and hissed, "And don't come back.." "Oh boy..." Asonja said and turned around "Raven hold on! It's not what you think I promise!" He sighed and turned back to Eggman. "Look, we can talk about this later okay...? Maybe tomorrow?" After when Raven was alone, Future Asonja came back. He instantly read her look. "Let me guess...he teamed up with Eggman again?" "What do you think?" She answered quietly, clenching her fists in rage. "Plus, aren't you at war..?" She muttered, looking at him. "The War doesnt start until tomorrow at 4:15 PM. Look, I know that you're mad at him, and here's what I suggest; Tell him that he must do whatever you say and NOT turn against anyone or...you will continue cutting yourself or worse. I can be of some help if you wish." He states, holding a rather familiar katana on his side. Raven glared at him, holding his gaze with an icy look. "Go back. Like someone once told me, give me time for what I need to do. You cannot change my fate." She hissed, and turned away, continuing to walk away. Future Asonja sighed and crossed his arms. "Please Raven, Aso-...Me in particular...will soon realize that they're becoming arrogant and will soon become a tragedy. Let the present me come to you and apologize then, if you want to wait." He loads up the pistol and aims it at the present version of himself. "Or...I can get rid of him and myself." She snarled. "You give a choice of these: Death or Forgiveness. You tell me to take a break for youR self, yet you give me no halts, or breaks. You expect me to move on, without stopping to rest, and think. I can't believe you're such an idiot. I can never stay long mad, so why make me even more? Give me a day to rest, and to cool off, and maybe I'll forgive you." Axel saw the glimmer of light that was the teleporter, but just sighed. " Guess we're gunna have to do this without Asonja Altair..." "Battle isnt fit for everyone granson" Altair replied. Future Asonja noticed this and lowered his weapon. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was just being protective. I'll leave you be for the day." As he said this, he wrapped himself in strange blue flames before vanishing completely. Raven's tail swayed as she stared at the ground, wincing from her words. She ignored her feelings and walked on, almost glad to see an upcoming storm in the distance. A cool wind started to blow and thunder boomed 5 miles away. Asonja was still nowhere to be seen, probably still negotiating with the fat man. Who cares what he's up to these days... Raven ignored the wind blowing against her face. She looked angry, but didn't show it with anything besides her face. Somehow, after a moment, darkness fell, and it seemed as if she vanished from existence. Suddenly, she felt someone was watching her. It was down below to the ground. Whoever it was, it didnt seem to have an evil atmosphere or anything. It felt...calm and reassuring. But whoever it was, it vanished quickly too. Meanwhile, with Asonja and Eggman.. A tan fox with blonde hair walked in, holding a black crossbow in her hand, and a black quiver slung on her back filled with arrows. She turned to Eggman, grinning. "Wassup, boss?" "Ah, Storm!" He muttered and got up. "My favorite bounty hunter! How did you do with your task?" He said anxiously. "W-wait...uh...ehhh..." Asonja pulled a confused face and watched the two still with a strange face. "I did alright. He won't be interrupting your plans.. But who's the hedge?" She muttered, turning her icy blue eyes onto Asonja. Her emotion seemed unreadable. "GEH!" Asonja hid under the table. Storm could already tell he wasnt one of the stronger types... Dr. Eggman looked back and went back to storm. "He's uh...a new recruit I guess you could say. His name is Asonja. Pretty weak if I say so myself, but he's pretty strong when he needs to." "Yeah, I can tell." She muttered, surprised that he hid. Storm turned back to Robotnik. "So..?" She held out her hand, tapping her foot. "Er, yes I guess that's the only bad thing about Bounty Hunters.." He growled, and dropped a wad of cash in her hand. "Wat...?" Asonja says and crawls from under the table. He gets up, forgetting that he burnt off most of his clothing. What remained still steamed. "Bounty Hunter. It means we do taks for people like him," She jerked her head towards Robotnik, "for money. And I do say, he SURE pays a lot." She said grinning, putting the wad in her quiver. "Well...uhm...how long have you been doing it for? I'd might want to give it a try..." He says before Eggman stiffs a laugh. "About a year. But this is dangerous, kid. I might be younger then you, but I'm trained for this. Plus, it might mean actually, oh, I don't know, being powerful." She said with a smirk, as she put her crossbow and quiver away. An angermark appears on his head and he clenches his fist at her. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Fire came out of his mouth as he shouted.